1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electronic systems and methods for controlling power sources, and especially to a system and method for controlling power sources of motherboards through networks in the course of testing the motherboards.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the rapid development of electronics technology, computers have become an indispensable tool for information processing by many individuals and organizations alike. As the mass production of computers continues to accelerate, the mechanical and electrical stability of the computer motherboard is becoming increasingly important. To ensure the stability of newly manufactured computer motherboards, the motherboards must pass a series of standard tests prior to shipment to customers. On/off testing is a major standard test of a computer motherboard.
Traditionally, on/off testing has been performed by manually switching corresponding power sources on and off. However, the number of repetitions of switching that can be performed manually is inherently limited. In addition, by their very nature, some motherboard problems can only be detected by tests which require frequent or continuous switching. When such tests are performed manually, the problems are difficult to find. Furthermore, manual switching and testing is highly labor-intensive and time consuming, and is subject to human error. These difficulties frequently result in poor testing precision, and the motherboards in a batch effectively end up being tested according to non-uniform quality standards.
Moreover, in large-scale enterprises, the quantity of motherboards under test can be exceedingly large. This exacerbates the above-described problems.
Accordingly, what is needed is a system and method for controlling power sources of motherboards under test through one or more communication networks, whereby the above-described problems can be overcome.